creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Barney i przyjaciele - zaginiony odcinek
Jestem ojcem, samotnie wychowującym dwoje trzyletnich chłopców. Ich ulubionym programem telewizyjnym była bajka "Barney i przyjaciele". Do czasu... Wczoraj przeglądając telegazetę, ujrzałem coś co zwróciło moją uwagę: TYLKO DZIŚ! Zaginiony odcinek programu "Barney i przyjaciele", masz jedyną i ostatnią szansę by go obejrzeć. Nie przegap okazji, program szósty, godzina 18:00. Oczywiście, pokazałem to moim dzieciom. Na pytanie czy mają ochotę zobaczyć ukochanego Barneya chórem odpowiedziały: TAK! Postanowiłem przygotować popcorn - będzie świetną przekąską podczas wieczornego seansu. Kiedy w końcu nadszedł czas, chłopcy szybko pobiegli do salonu, włączyli telewizor i usiedli na kanapie, po chwili do nich dołączyłem. Odcinek się rozpoczął, poczułem że coś jest nie tak... Z początku, wydawało mi się że słyszę ciche szepty, które niejasno przedzierały się przez standardowe intro, było to trochę niepokojące. Wzruszyłem ramionami, tłumacząc sobie, że to wszystko było jedynie moim wyobrażeniem. Odcinek zaczął się tak jak zawsze - dzieci rozmawiające ze sobą, trzymają pluszaka przedstawiającego mniejszą wersję Barneya. Nagłe POOF! Pluszak ożywa, śmiejąc się jak idiota. Zaczął mówić. Jego głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Głos Barneya był nieco dziwny... Brzmiało to tak, jakby dwóch ludzi mówiących w tym samym czasie, głos pierwszego był normalny, a drugiego dosyć demoniczny, bardzo niski. Starałem się to zignorować. Wtedy Barney powiedział: thumb|300pxCześć dzieci! Dziś nauczę was czegoś na temat... ŚMIERCI! Kiedy to usłyszałem prawie spadłem z kanapy. Chciałem natychmiast wyłączyć telewizor, ale coś mnie od tego odciągnęło... Sam nie wiem co... Czekałem na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Dziecko: Barney, co to znaczy ŚMIERĆ? Barney: Oto jest ŚMIERĆ (jego usta wykrzywiły się w przerażającym uśmiechu, nie wyglądał już jak miły dinozaur, wyglądał za to jak 2,5 metrowa maszyna do zabijania). Barney zaśmiał się złowieszczo i z głośnym szczęknięciem odgryzł dziecku głowę. Spadła ona z okropnym mlaskiem na podłogę, a z aorty siknęła jasna krew. Moje dzieci oglądały ten przerażający spektakl niczym zahipnotyzowane, choć to wszystko było takie realne. Ledwo powstrzymałem wymioty. Barney tymczasem, głośno rycząc rzucił się na pozostałe dzieci. Zaczęły one uciekać i wołać o pomoc. Barney dopadł je wszystkie, rozrywał je, skręcał im karki, zgniatał im czaszki. Mały chłopiec ze zmiażdżonymi nogami, leżąc w kałuży krwi wołał swoją mamę. Barney doskoczył do niego i rozerwał na dwie części wzdłuż tułowia, po czym wyjadł jego wnętrzności. Nie potrzebujesz mamy, przecież masz mnie! Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, do środka weszły dwa pozostałe dinozaury występujące w bajce. Zielony dinozaur: ''O Barney, ciekawie się z nimi zabawiłeś! Mamy tutaj naprawdę interesującą stołówkę!'' Żółty dinozaur: ''Tamten jeszcze żyje spójrz!'' Żółty dinozaur podszedł do ledwie żywego dziecka, po czym podniósł je chwytając za nogę i z niesamowitą siłą cisnął o ścianę. Dziecko rozprysnęło się niczym owoc. Towarzyszył temu wesoły śmiech Barneya. Barney: Kreatywnie, nie powiem. Ale mam coś ważnego do zakomunikowania (spogląda prosto w kamerę). Wiecie czego was dziś nauczyłem (uśmiecha się złowieszczo)? Zapamiętajcie dzieci: nie próbujcie zamykać drzwi, nie próbujcie nawet chować się pod łóżka, ponieważ prędzej czy później ZNAJDĘ WAS I ZABIJĘ! WSZYSTKICH! Dinozaury zaśmiały się demonicznie. Zrozumiałem, że to już koniec. Chwyciłem pilota i wyłączyłem telewizor. Byłem przerażony tym co przed chwilą ujrzałem. I nagle zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę, nie było przy mnie dzieci... Szybko pobiegłem do ich pokoju, możliwe, że właśnie tam uciekły. To co ujrzałem... Ich ciała leżały zmasakrowane na środku pokoju, zwymiotowałem, ten widok był realny i tak niemożliwy. Nie wierzyłem w to co widzę. Moi synowie, zarżnięci niczym świnie. A on stał za mną wiedziałem to... Świat powoli się rozmazywał... "I LOVE YOU.....YOU LOVE ME.....WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY....." ---- Tłumacz: Bejnarowski Oryginalna nazwa: Barney Lost Episode Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Opowiadania